


A night in the wilderness

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, H/C Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Peter and Neal are forced to spend a night in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [H/C Advent Post](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/300098.html)

**Title:** A night in the wilderness  
 **Author:** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count :** 1000 words  
 **Summary :** Peter and Neal are forced to spend a night in the woods.  
 **Note :** Written for [H/C Advent Post](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/300098.html)  


Peter listlessly stared at the wilderness around him. His head felt heavy – the last thing he remembered was Dr. Robberts pointing a gun at Neal and him and being forced to drink orange juice spiked with Valium. Peter checked his pocket he did not have his gun, wallet or phone on his person. Where was Neal?

Peter spotted Neal a few feet to his left. He gingerly scrambled up to check up on him. He still felt uncoordinated. But his entire attention was focused on Neal.

“Hey Neal, how are you feeling?” Peter helped Neal get up.

“Like I have a terrible hangover ugh my head, what about you?” Neal who had been similarly dosed moaned while clutching his head.

“I have a headache too. Honestly getting drugged against our will and waking up in an unknown location is getting old. Check if you have anything useful in your pocket.”

“True, I’ll add corrupt health care professionals to the list. I am so cold” Neal rubbing his hand.

The duo was not dressed for the weather conditions, wearing just a regular suit when they were abducted.

Peter and Neal were investigating Dr. Roberts who ran an upmarket old age home. A suspicious number of patients had willed their fortunes to the trust, they invariably died shortly. June had asked them to investigate when Grace one her oldest friends had died from a massive heart attack after the new will was made and the autopsy ordered by the family raised a few flags.

Neal who now ran his security firm agreed to consult on the case. He enjoyed working with Peter and he could never say no to June.

“The terrain looks familiar; this looks like Devil’s Hole State Park. My high school coach used to get us here as a part of team building exercise, must have made numerous trips in school, the trial was so beautiful came here with my dad as well, there should be rangers somewhere. Neal we better get moving, it is snowing heavily, we need to get to find some shelter before nightfall. Temperatures fall drastically at night our clothes are not adequate”

They started walking unsteadily the drugs affecting their mobility and sense of orientation.  
“Peter I think we are moving in circles I swear we passed this bush, there are no fresh footprints in the snow. Let's mark some trees with these stones or we will be hopelessly lost.”

They luckily found ramshackle abandoned cabin. The sun had set and the temperature had dropped dramatically, the howling winds added to the chill factor. t The cabin did not offer much protection against the elements but was better than the open.

The cabin did not have much by way of supplies. A blanket and a small fireplace, the duo clothes were damp from their trek. Drying the clothes near the fireplace, the duo had to share the blanket in the hope of conserving some body heat.

"I have never felt so cold” Neal rubbed his arm vigorously trying to warm himself.

“The team will find us,” Peter said with conviction. “I think we should take turns sleeping, hypothermia is a real fear, the drugs in our system will be an added complication”

“Na, not sleepy let’s talk, why don’t you tell me Christmas when you were a kid”

“We usually spent Christmas at my grandparents. We went to church, exchanged gifts around the tree. My brothers and I decorated the tree together. Grandma made an elaborate lunch - pies, turkey the works.  
There was always some drama my uncle and grandfather never got along they invariably fought after a drink too many, the same ugly fight year after year. It usually ended with grandma sobbing, my grandfather and uncle gruffly apologizing to one another. What about you?”

Neal looked a little sad “There was not much celebration when we went to witsec. A small tree in our apartment Ellen, my mother and I, it was lonely affair”

Peter rubbed Neal arm guilty for dredging some unhappy memories. “What’s your best Christmas memory?”

“That would the first Christmas with Kate, we were in Paris. We were high after an alleged heist.”

Peter grinned Neal unconsciously reverted back to old habit while recounting capers. “We checked into Hôtel Saint-Merry we posed as a rich heir and heiress from Texas. The staff was tripping all over themselves we checked into their suite flashing a lot of cash. We must have ordered the most expensive items on the menu. At night we walked around the city, it was beautifully light up, there a reason why it is called the city of love.” said Neal sounded wistful.

“How was David’s first Christmas?” Neal asked abruptly changing the topic.

“Terrible, David had a bad case of colic and whimpered through the holiday. I was depressed I sat with my son wondering rehashing how things could have down differently. God Neal, you have no idea how devastated we were after we faked your death.”

Neal looked at Peter apologetically “It seemed to be the only way out then. If it is any consolation I was miserable too I was anklet-free could go anywhere in the world and all I wanted was to go back to New York. "

“Let’s talk about something else” Peter discreetly wiping his eyes. They spoke about everything from amusing anecdotes from their past to plans of their future. They spoke till day break when they were found by the park rangers and FBI found them.The FBI had questioned Dr. Robberts when Peter and Neal had not reported and he had cracked under questioning.

Peter and Neal were released from the hospital after a cursory check; they were relatively unscathed from the night out in the woods. In the evening Neal was invited for dinner he helped the Burkes decorate their tree his godson was talking animatedly. He was running a successful multi-continent business, his Christmas plans included celebrations with June, Mozzie, the Burkes he was content. Life was perfect Christmas miracles did exist.


End file.
